1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a and a louver door construction which incorporates a louver unit, more particularly to a louver door construction with a louver unit which is easy to assemble and which can prevent insects from passing therethrough while permitting air flow through the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a convention louver door construction. The louver door construction can be made of wood or plastic and includes a pair of opposed vertical stiles (11). Each of the vertical stiles (11) is formed with a plurality of slanted recesses (13) on one side. Each of a plurality of slats (12) is retained between the vertical stiles (11) by inserting each end of the slats into one of the slanted recesses (13) of the latter, thus forming the louver door.
The slats (12) are slanted so as to prevent someone standing on one side of the louver door from seeing what is on the other side of the louver door. A gap (14) is formed between two adjacent slats (12) so as to enable light and air to pass through the louver door.
The main drawbacks of the conventional louver door construction are as follows:
1. The conventional louver door construction cannot be assembled easily since the ends of the slats (12) have to be inserted one by one into the slanted recesses (13) of the vertical stiles (11).
2. Insects can easily pass through the louver door since the gap (14) which is formed between two adjacent slats (12) is relatively large.
3. The louver door cannot effectively prevent someone standing on one side of the louver door from seeing what is on the other side of the louver door since the size of the gap (14) is relatively large.